


pretzels

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Leverage Fusion, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: The Supergirl team is in need of a new grifter to help them with a con when Alex goes on journey of self discovery. James goes to find Lucy, another grifter who's been curious about the hitter named 'Supergirl' for a while now and agrees to temporarily join the team. or the Leverage fusion which may not make sense but I tried to make fun anyway.





	

It was James who found her in Paris, working at the Louvre on a long con. 

“We need a new grifter,” He explained, with that charming smile of his that distracted all the marks while he picked their pockets, “Alex needs a break, she’s…figuring out something about her life.”

“I’m not sure I want to work in a team again.” Lucy sighed, darting her eyes to the door to make sure they weren’t being overheard.

“Supergirl’s there.” James said and Lucy almost cursed at him because he knew she was curious about Kara “Supergirl” Danvers. Interpol had dubbed her that given that Kara was just as likely to rescue children from a burning building as she was to beat up Russian spies.

“One month.” Lucy relented, “But then I go back to my job.”

“You won’t regret it,” James promised her.

She took one last look at her office in the Louvre and hoped he was right.

~~

“I’m Kara,” The blonde stated as soon as Lucy walked through the door, getting into Lucy’s space with a wide grin, “You must be Lucy, I’ve heard about you. I mean, it’s sort of impossible not to hear about each other in our line of work and I might be biased because you’re not Alex, but you’re…you’re Lucy Lane!” Kara gestured at her while Lucy still stood in the doorway blinking in surprise, “Thanks for coming in.” 

She was not what Lucy had expected at all. Hitters were notorious for their seriousness, it came with the past that often haunted them but Kara seemed to have none of that. 

“Kara let her come in first at least,” A commanding voice ordered and Lucy immediately pegged it as Hank, the mastermind to the team. Kara huffed but moved to let Hank step forward to offer Lucy his hand, “It’s nice to meet you Miss Lane. Thank you for coming.”

“Well James made it sound interesting and I was curious.” Lucy admitted. 

“Curiosity, I miss that.” A sarcastic voice drawled from the couch and Lucy caught only brown hair as the person didn’t turn to look at her.

“Ignore Winn, he’s just upset that he lost a bet to James in our last con.” Kara caught her arm and walked forward, making Lucy take steps to catch up with her, “I’ll show you around. We own the hotel, well, James owns the hotel. He bought it for us and then makes sure that no one is allowed on our floors.” She led Lucy into the adjoining room where James was hanging from the ceiling and obviously practicing. He nodded at her but otherwise was too involved in his work to come down and say hi. 

“Hey did you want anything to drink…or eat…or…actually timezones, I always forget about timezones so do you need to sleep?” Kara continued on, brushing imaginary dirt off of her yellow dress.

“I’m fine,” Lucy assured her though she felt like she was swaying on her feet. “But maybe show me my room so I know for later?”

“Right,” Kara brightened, “This way.” She led them out into the hallway again, “My room’s next to yours. It’s not adjoined because the one that is is for my sister.”

“Alex.” Lucy stated, she always forgot the files said they were sisters though Kara had been adopted. “She’s okay right? James didn’t really tell me much why you needed a new grifter.”

Kara fell silent and Lucy almost regretted asking by the sad look on Kara’s face. “Alex is fine, she’s even going to be coming back tonight so you can meet her. She just needed some time to think is all. It’s her place if she wants to tell you.” Kara shot her a reassuring grin, “I promise it’s not anything bad.”

“Good,” Lucy let go of a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding, “I’d hate it if she was seriously hurt and that’s why I was here.”

“That’s so sweet of you,” Kara’s smile became wider again, “And how much are you lying about not needing sleep?”

“A lot.” Lucy admitted and shared a laugh with Kara.

“I guess this is where I leave you then,” Kara pointed to a door and slipped a keycard into Lucy’s hand. “If you need anything just knock on my door.” She jerked her thumb to the one to the right of Lucy’s. “Have a good night.”

“It was nice to meet you Kara.” Lucy said before she broke into a yawn.

Kara clasped her hands behind her back and bounced on her feet, “You too Lucy. I’m looking forward to working with you.” She offered Lucy one last smile before she turned to walk down the hall and back towards the main room where everyone else was.

As Lucy hit the bed and fell right to sleep that smile stayed with her in her dreams.

~~

The first thing Lucy discovered was that it was not a smart idea to get between Kara and food, especially breakfast. Kara was on her second cinnamon bun when Lucy walked in and she managed to way at Lucy with sticky fingers, her mouth full.

“Morning Kara.” Lucy greeted and took the seat across from her. She reached for the last cinnamon bun on the plate but was surprised when it was moved away very quickly. Kara held the plate to her chest protectively and Lucy held her hands up in apology. “I’ll just…find something else.”

She found James next to the fridge and raised an eyebrow, glancing back at Kara.

“Ah, yeah.” James rubbed the back of the neck, “Don’t touch her food.”

“Good to know.” Lucy said and reached into the fridge to grab a yogurt. She made her way back to the table where Kara had set the plate down again and everything seemed to be forgiven. James took a seat at the table beside Kara and a few seconds later Winn stumbled into the room and sat next to Lucy. She turned to greet him, “We didn’t get properly introduced, I’m Lucy.”

“I’ve heard,” Winn shook her hand when she offered it, “Kara looked up all your thefts and wouldn’t stop talking about them before you got here.”

Kara choked on her bite of cinnamon roll as Lucy glanced her way, she flushed red and glared at Winn. By how he jumped a second later Lucy was betting that Kara had just kicked him from under the table. She turned back to Lucy and smiled, “I just wanted to know who we’d be working with.” Kara said.

“You said that Lucy looked the sun the way everyone was looking at her but was really the moon in broad daylight, a trick of the eyes.” Clearly the kick hadn’t been warning enough because Winn continued onwards. Across from him James dropped his head into his hands.

“I was being poetic!” Kara squeaked, “You…you…half-baked hacker.”

Kara wasn’t looking at Lucy but Lucy was almost glad at it so no one noticed the reddening of her own cheeks. It’d been a long time since she’d genuinely felt flattered that wasn’t part of a con that she was playing. 

Winn and Kara began arguing until Hank stepped through the door with a woman behind him and silenced them all with a glance. “Finish your breakfast,” He told them. “We need to get to work, our contact at Interpol just gave us the news we need.” Hank grinned sharply, obviously pleased with the development, “Time to see how good you are Miss Lane.”

Lucy straightened her back at the challenge, looking forward to it. Hank walked off to the couch, leaving the woman behind. She took a seat at the head of the table and grinned at Lucy. “Don’t worry, I’ve seen your work, you’re as good as I am.” 

This must have been Alex Danvers then. If Lucy was a moon in broad daylight as Kara put it then Alex was a ghost, memorable and beautiful but indescribable when it came to the end of the con. 

Lucy returned the smile, “I’ll try.” She said in a voice that meant she wouldn’t really need to. It was just shop talk really between two grifters who had respect for each other.

“You know you’re both great.” Kara blurted out, clearly not seeing it that way. “I mean, it’s like I said I am biased but-”

“Kara,” Alex stopped her sisters ramblings before they started, “It’s okay, Lucy and I were just having a little fun.”

“Oh, right.” Kara scratched her cheek and looked over at Alex, “Are you sticking around today?”

“I’m meeting Maggie again.” There was clearly something Lucy was missing but she was willing to bet on how Alex said the name ‘Maggie’ that this person had something to do with the life changing event that had Alex Danvers out of the con.

“Call me if you need to.” Kara had switched over to concerned sister but to everyones bemusement and Alex waved it off but looked grateful all the same.

“I will. Good luck today. Call me if you need to.” Alex returned though it was clear she was just kidding. She nodded at Lucy again, her own wish of luck to Lucy alone and then walked out of the room.

The rest of breakfast was consumed in silence and then they all made their way to the couch to begin the briefing of the mark.

“Miss Grant just got us the information we need,” Hank repeated again and Lucy spluttered.

“Cat Grant is your informant at Interpol?!” It was no wonder this team couldn’t be caught.

“Sort of. She doesn’t always help out, but some guys just need to be taken down and she knows it.” Kara said, patting Lucy’s shoulder. “Like Maxwell Lord.” She meant their mark, a corrupt businessman who didn’t care that his products were hurting people instead of helping.

Lucy tuned into the briefing, going over her part with relative ease. She’d be playing a Major in the army who was going to show interest in Maxwell’s products and get him to sign a deal while James stole all his designs to release to the public.

“Kara you’ll be Lucy’s backup. This way if Maxwell thinks Lucy is playing him in any way you can swoop in and pretend that he’s right, get his trust in that way.” Hank told them, “You all have your assignments.”

It was as good as of a dismissal as any and Lucy and Kara were suddenly left alone on the couch. Kara broke the silence with a groan, “I hate grifting, I’m so bad at it.” She made a face and sunk into the couch.

Given how Kara rambled Lucy was inclined to agree but wanted to reassure her anyway, “Don’t worry, if I do my job right you won’t have to. But even if somehow he catches on, we’ve all got your back.” 

“Thanks Lucy.” Kara smiled one of those dazzling smiles she always seemed to have and got off the couch. “Guess we better get into costume.” 

“Wait, where did you guys even get military uniforms from anyway?”

“You don’t want to know. But if you really do, ask Winn.” Kara shrugged and they walked towards their rooms to get ready, splitting up when they got there.

Her uniform was on her bed when she got it, something she was betting was either on James or Winn. She slipped into it with ease, between one breath and the next adopting a persona. For her it was easy but when she got out into the hall Kara was cursing at the jacket.

“Here,” Lucy helped her get into it, and tugged it straight so there wasn’t a crinkle out of place. “Looks good on you.”

“Looks better on you.” Kara said and then groaned, “Can we pretend I didn’t say that?”

“Oh I don’t know,” Lucy ducked her head, smiling, “I’d like to think you did.”

“Oh.” Kara grinned, “Well in that case what are you doing after this.”

“Stealing a billionaires money.” Lucy deadpanned, “But after that I think I’m free.”

“Great, because there’s this place that has the best pizza in town. We should definitely go there.” Kara grabbed her hand and didn’t let go as they walked to the elevator. Lucy could already tell if they entered this relationship it would be much more tactile then she’d had before but somehow with Kara that all seemed okay.

The elevator doors closed on them and Kara turned to her, “You really do look good in that.”

The flush in her face that seemed to happen around Kara however would take some getting used to.

~~

“One month hunh?” James said, three months and five cons later.

Lucy just stared at him as he walked off snickering. A second later she felt a weight on her shoulders and Kara dropped onto them, hugging her from behind.

“What was that about?” Kara asked, pressing her cheek to Lucy’s shoulder. It was near impossible not to notice how Kara’s muscles this close up and Lucy had greatly appreciated them only the night before and was getting tempted to again.

“Nothing.” Lucy told her, “Let’s go to our room.”

“Hm,” Kara hummed, “Let’s go to your old room. Adjoining rooms with my sister is awkward now that she’s bringing Maggie around. Hey think Maggie would be a good hitter?”

“I think there’s a chance we just got another one.” Lucy admitted and shook her head in amusement. She turned around and draped her arms over Kara’s shoulder, “Are you jealous?”

“Nope. Well, so long as she doesn’t attract a certain grifter that is.” Kara slyly looked at her or tried to and was a little too obvious.

Lucy leaned up, “I think you’re safe Kara.” She said before she kissed Kara.

Hank threw them out of the main room a minute later, grumbling about grifters and hitters and yet smiling at them both when he thought they couldn’t see. 

A team wasn’t what Lucy had expected but as she and Kara stumbled into her old room, laughing in tandem as they nearly tripped, she couldn’t regret it either.


End file.
